Salvation
by Big Mog
Summary: A short story that I did when I finally managed to watch this anime. This tells the story about Chrono and Rosette's last day together. Contains spoilers so be warned.


**Salvation**

Six months had passed since their final battle with Aion. It was also their final day of life. The Magdalene Order were worried sick about them. They looked everywhere they could think of but to no avail. Remmington, the fallen angel had lost his faith in God. Joshua had lost all memories of the events that transpired and maintained the heart of a twelve year old child. Azmaria tried to take her mind off things by spending time at the orphanage. The militia was a wreck and the world was in disarray.

Rosette sat at the dining table reading a book. She looked so tired but so was Chrono. He sat outside in the fresh air. He thought about telling her about his feelings. He wanted to tell her everything before it was too late. He got off the porch swing and went inside. Rosette looked up at him. "Are you alright Chrono?" asked Rosette. He pulled a chair and sat beside her. He smiled. "What are you reading?" he asked her. "Lorna Doone. I've just finished it actually." she told him. "Rosette there is something I have to tell you." said Chrono. He looked serious. "Is something wrong?" she asked the sinner. "No. I just thought that since this will be our final day together that we should get some things off our chest that's all." said Chrono. "Ok. I'll go first." she said smiling at him. Her smile was so warm. It was the thing he loved most about her. "Chrono…I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a while now." she confessed. She had beaten him to it but he was glad. Because he now knew how she felt. "I love you too Rosette. It's sad that we'll die tomorrow but at least I get to spend my last moments with you." he said as he gently touched her hand. "Chrono?" asked Rosette. "Yes?" replied Chrono. "Will you make love to me?" she asked him. "Rosette…" said Chrono surprised. "I want to experience love before I die. Please Chrono, make love to me?" she begged him. "Alright Rosette." he said as he got up and took her to their room. If this were to be their last night to live, then they were going to make the most of it.

The former sister lay naked on the bed as Chrono leaned over her. He was now in his true form. He was a devil but to Rosette he was her angel. This would be their first and last time they would ever be able to express their love for each other. He kissed her on the lips ever so gently. His tongue lovingly caressing hers. He then proceeded to kiss her neck. His penis rubbing against the sensitive folds between her legs. _"Chrono…" _she moaned. _"Forgive me Rosette." _he whispers in the virgin's ear as he penetrates her. She lets out a gasp. She had suffered all kinds of pain. The worst pain she ever felt was from her stigmata, so this was nothing. She just relaxed as he made love to her. Chrono could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain but after a while her expression changed and she began to moan in ecstasy. He wiped the tears from her eyes. Rosette ran her fingers through his long, dark hair while looking into his ruby eyes. Chrono wanted to find ways to make this moment last longer. They shifted positions several times yet still he hungered for more. They had committed the sin of lust but neither cared. They were already sinners and if God was love then he would forgive them for this sin. But was it really a sin to have intercourse with someone you love, trust and respect? Chrono couldn't hold on any longer and released himself within her. Rosette came also. She pulled Chrono in for another passionate kiss. He moves her golden hair from her face. Her scars saddened him. It was sad when Magdalene had them, but he was fearful when it happened to Rosette. But he had to stay strong for her sake. She needed him now more than ever.

Rosette lay beside the sleeping Chrono. She looked at her watch and wondered if she should use it to save him. She made a pact with him in order to save her brother Joshua. Even knowing the risks to her own life she still chose to forge a contract with Chrono and fight with the militia. But Rosette was scared. Scared of dying and yet she had no regrets. None. She did what she had to do in order to protect her younger brother and she did. Though he now has the heart of a child, he was alive and well cared for by Remmington. It was all she wanted until now. Now all she wished for was a little more time to spend with Chrono. She wanted to get married and start a family. Even though she knew it was impossible to do so. Chrono was her first and only love. He had lived for thousands of years and yet he didn't want to die either. But he would rather die by her side than live on without her and that knowledge alone gave her courage to face her fate. She climbed out of bed, got dressed and went outside to watch the sunset.

Chrono woke up to find himself in his younger form. Rosette wasn't by his side. He got dressed and stepped outside of the house to see her sitting on the swing. Her eyes were closed as though she were sleeping, but she was merely feeling the warm sun on her face and listening to the wind as it brushed against the leaves on the trees. "Rosette." said Chrono. She opened her eyes to see him standing by the door. "Come sit with me. The sun's so warm today." she said. Chrono sat by her side. They talked for while. Waiting for their time. Rosette cried. She was so scared. She didn't want to die yet. She wanted to spend a little more time with the ones she loved. Azmaria, Joshua, Remmington, Sister Kate and everyone back at the malitia. Seeing her cry was more than Chrono could bear. All he could do was comfort her and let her know she wasn't alone. He was going to die with her so she would never have to be alone. They would face their destiny together. They share one last kiss before the time on her watch ran out. Watching the sun set their hearts and minds at ease. The colours of the sky were the last thing they saw before they quietly slipped away into death. Rosette was first to go. Chrono smiled and held her hand tightly as he too quietly died by her side. Now they could be together for eternity. No more pain. No more suffering. No more fear. Just love eternal.


End file.
